My heart is somewhere else(Sesshomaru x OC)
by vendetta's curse
Summary: Miyuki Kurokawa and Sesshomaru had known each other fifty years before The Shikon jewel shattered. When they parted ways, She didn't have the courage to tell him her true feelings. Now in the feudal present, Miyuki crosses paths with Sesshomaru again. Can her feelings be known? Or will she lose him again?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru x OC

Chapter 1

Name: Miyuki Kurokawa

Age: 200+ ( But appears eighteen)

Apperance: 5'6 ,Fair skin, Plum colored eyes, Long black hair, Sharp nails, Pointed ears and fangs.

Species: Ha-inu Yokai ( Winged dog demoness)

Family:

Aya Kurokawa (Twin Sister)

Kenji Kurokawa (Father)

Asa Kurokawa (Mother)

Title/Status: Kunochi Demoness princess

True form: A GIANT white wolf with large white angel wings and sharp long claws.

Abilities: Superhuman speed, Superhuman hearing, can change at will, Sword master, Controls water and wind, Superhuman strength when angered, a bit of sorcery, and Enhanced eye sight.

Miyuki walked into her bedroom and retrieved her sword from beside her bed, she strapped it to her back. She wore a and walked over to the bamboo slide open door. She slid it open and casually walked down the halls of her Japanese style mansion. Her feet made little to no noise as she walked. She wore an off shoulder black kimono dress with dark red floral designs, Her hair tied up in a high pony tail. She walked to the castle entrance and slid open the doors, Her gaze calm and emotionless, Her plum colored eyes landing on the front lawn, the full moon hanging high in the distance.

"Sister!"

Miyuki glanced over her shoulder at her twin, Aya, though they where the same age, she was still her older sister, three minutes mattered far more than it should where she was raised.

The only difference between the sisters was that Aya's hair was cut short to her neck and her eyes where a lighter shade of purple.

"What is it, Aya?" Miyuki asked.

"Sister, you cannot leave. If you do, you'll become a traitor!"

Miyuki sighed and turned to face her "I know the consequences, I'm not changing my mind Aya. I'm leaving."

Aya took a step forward, her gaze pleading "Miyuki, Please, I-If you leave-"  
"We'll have to fight, Just as you've always wanted."  
"I didn't want it like this!" Aya cried, Miyuki grit her teeth "I'm not staying Aya!"

Aya's eyes widened at her sister's snap. "I cannot, I would if I could, but I won't do as mother as Father says any longer. This is my choice and I am standing by it, It's a pity you cannot understand that."

With that, Miyuki jumped and dissapeared right before Aya's eyes, She raced to the wooden porch and looked around "Sister? Sister?!"

She was only answered by the wind.

Miyuki stood on a tree branch near the castle, she watched as her younger sister's eyes filled with tears and rolled down her face. Miyuki sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek, _I'm sorry Aya._

Miyuki turned and jumped off, deeper into the forest, and farther from the place she was raised. It's not like she wanted to leave, no, she loved that place more than anything. However, Her parents where the ones she couldn't stand, her and Aya where raised to follow all their orders, do as they where told and they'd be happy. But, On the eve of Miyuki's birthday, she was notified by her mother that she was to be married...to a demon half her age.

He was a young cocky prince that she could take down in two seconds flat with the same amount of energy it took her to bat an eyelash. However, he had tons of money and gold, his family well known for their goods in battle weapons. Her father always felt powerful families should stick with powerful families, but Miyuki never thought he'd do this to her.

She had asked why Aya couldn't be the one to marry him, since she was the one that seemed to have better feelings for the _child_. But she was the first born, it was her birth right to be head of the clan, and she could only achieve that if she married him.

Miyuki wordlessly refused, When it came to her heart, She'd like to keep that to her self, If it that was selfish, she didn't care. So, with the wedding only a week away, she left, now a 'traitor' to her family.

Miyuki sighed, _My only regret is saying good bye to Aya_ , _Though annoying and pushy, you where still my sister._ A tear rolled down her cheek and she stubbornly wiped it away, she glanced over her shoulder at the sound of alarms in the distance, Miyuki let out a soft breath and dissapeared into the night, way to far for anyone to catch her.

. . . .

Miyuki wandered across an unknown forest, she had run all night and she had grown tired, Even though she was a Yokai, she needed rest, it had been three days. But the young Kunoichi knew she had to continue going, the shinobi of her family where strong and trained by her father to go on for days. She gasped and placed her hand on a tree, her sharp nails digging into the trunk. She swallowed thickly, barely keeping her balance. She dropped to one knee and gasped, she eased her back against a tree trunk and let out a gentle breath.

She closed her eyes, only to snap them open at a shift in the bushes in front of her. She reached behind her for her sword. She arched an eyebrow as her highly trained ears picked up on a childish giggle. Then following the giggle came a girlish voice "Come catch me master Jaken!" The bushes shifted a little more and a young girl burst through, looking behind her with a bright smile on her face. She had long black hair and fair skin, she wore an orange and cream kimono and no shoes. It was clear that she was but a child.

Miyuki sniffed the air, _A human..._

The girl stopped abruptly upon seeing the Yokai, who's hand was still on her sword. Miyuki dropped her hand and rested it at her side, Showing that she had no intent on hurting her.

"Rin you foolish girl! How many time have I told you to-" The green imp with an irritating voice stopped his nagging upon seeing Miyuki.

He glared at her "You! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

You grit your teeth "Shut. Up." Miyuki snapped as best she could, hm, she was much weaker than she thought.

"Master Jaken, I think she's hurt." The girl said, not even looking scared.

Jaken turned to her "Oh who cares Rin, that just means she can't harm us."  
"Miss, Are you okay?" She looked to the girl, who had ignored the annoying Imp.

Miyuki sighed "I am fine, thank you." Rin didn't seem to convinced. She looked away from her "Please,Just go, I'll be fine."

She looked concerned for her "You heard her Rin, Let's go!" The young girl was then tugged backward by the imp "Wait." Miyuki looked to her as she pulled away from him and walked over to her, no fear in her young eyes. She went into her Kimono and retrieved a small wool cloth and set it down in front of Miyuki "Here." She said with a bright smile. Miyuki blinked at her before smiling softly "Thank you-" "Rin."

The two women turned their heads to the masculine call. Out from the near by trees stepped a dog demon, he had long silver hair and breath taking golden eyes, he had red markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on the center of his forehead. To be honest, he was the most handsome demon Miyuki has seen in her entire life.

She couldn't help but blush and turn away from his gaze "Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl cried, Her eyes widened "Sesshomaru?" She looked up at him and gasped, his face now familiar to her, _He's changed so much in all these years_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru x OC

Chapter 2

 _"Sesshomaru!" The silver haired teen glanced over his shoulder at the girl as she ran over to him with a big grin on her young face. Though he was older than her by a few years, they where the same height. So when she tackled him, they both fell._

 _"Get. Off." He snapped at her._

 _Miyuki sighed and pushed herself off him " You don't have to always be so cold to me, Sesshomaru." He got up and dusted himself off, Not even giving her a reply._

 _"So, I hear your leaving, for good this time."_

 _Sesshomaru turned his back to her "I never said I was going to stay here permanently, This place was temporary. You're lucky I stayed this long."_

 _Miyuki looked down and tapped her sharp nailed fingers together "Why did you stay this long? I-If you don't mind me asking."_

 _"My reason for staying here for so long doesn't concern the likes of you." Miyuki's gaze turned saddened "Okay."_

 _She turned away from him and crossed her arms "Will I ever see you again?"_

 _"...Maybe." Miyuki turned to face him._

 _"Sesshomaru, Before you go, I wish to tell you something."_

 _He glanced at her over his shoulder "What is it?" She parted her lips and took a step forward "I-" She cut herself off and pursed her lips, Sesshomaru stared at her, but quickly realized she wasn't going to say it._

 _He turned and walked away "Good bye ..."_

 _Miyuki's bottom lip quivered as she tried best to hold back tears, she never thought anyone could make her cry. "Good bye Sesshomaru."_

That was 50 years ago, Miyuki never thought she'd see his face again. Sesshomaru's eyes landed on Miyuki and he strode over to her and knelt down in front of her

" What are you doing here Miyuki?"

She sighed "Long story short, I left." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little before returning to his usual expression "How long ago?"

You rested your head against the tree "Three days."

Miyuki's eyes widened as Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms in a bridal style fashion. "Rin, Jaken." "Yes lord Sesshomaru!" They cried, following after him.

Miyuki blushed as he walked. She rested her head on his chest as he carried her away.

After ten minutes of walking, Sesshomaru stopped at a a clearing where a Two headed, one tailed dragon sat, a dwindling flame near it with fish on sticks frying around it. Sesshomaru laid you down by the fire and Rin smiled at you, picking up a fried fish and handing it to Miyuki "Here. " She smiled softly at her and took it.

"Thank you... Rin?" She nodded "Mhm!" Miyuki took a bite, chewed and swallowed "It's good." She complimented, continuing to eat the fish.

"Um, do you mind if I ask you your name?" She swallowed "It's Miyuki."

Rin nodded and retrieved a fish of her own and bit into it "You're really pretty."

Miyuki blushed "Oh, Thank you."

 _She reminds me of Aya,_ She couldn't help but think.

Rin frowned at the fire "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, may I go get more fire wood?" Sesshomaru, who was now seated at the base of a tree and staring up at the stars, looked to her and nodded once "Don't go too far."

Rin nodded "Okay!" Rin jumped up and smiled at Miyuki "I'll be right back!"

With that she ran off, She smiled after her. "Hey woman!" You looked to the irritating little imp "Yes?"

"I hope that once you're done you don't plan on staying with us too long. You're lucky lord Sesshomaru decided to help you-" "Silence."

Jaken's eyes widened as you pointed your index and middle finger upward then brought it downward in a single swipe. Jaken struggled, trying to talk but your magic wouldn't let him. Your eyes glowed a bright purple and your hand began to glow "Dance."

He began to do this weird little dance " Shake."

He stopped dancing and began to shake his little body "Stop."

He stopped all together and stood there "Sit."

He sat down and you glared down at him "Listen you little green _thing_ , I have live three times your life time. Do not speak to me as you would a child, do you understand. I depend on no one." Miyuki glared down at him and snapped her fingers, releasing the magic she had on him " You will do best to remember that."

He sputtered and crawled away from her

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" He ran over to his master "Lord Sesshomaru t-that woman j-just-"

"Put you in your place, Jaken. You're lucky I don't kill you for your disrespect."

Jaken stiffened and Miyuki smirked at his words. "I'm back!"

They all looked to Rin as she ran out the forest, wooden stickes piled up in her small arms. Miyuki's smile returned "You work fast, Young one."

Rin grinned up at her "Thank you." She dropped the wood into the fire and in less than three minutes, the fire roared to life. Rin sat down beside Miyuki and rested her head on her arm, making Miyuki blink down at her before smiling and looking back at the fire.

The next morning, Miyuki swam in a near by river, her body greatly thanked her for it, the cool water relaxing her muscles. She stood up, the water now up to her chest. She noticed Rin climb in and swim over to her.

"Hi Miyuki!" She grinned back "Hey Rin!" Miyuki raised her hand to sheild herself from the splash of water coming her way from Rin's hands.

Miyuki grinned and splashed water back, rin did the same and the next thing they knew, it was a water fight, Which turned into a laughing and giggling fit from the two.

"Rin, What's with all the noise coming from this-" Jaken cut himself off upon seeing the two. They both glared at him "PERVERT!" They cried.

Miyuki raised her hand and a giant wave of water came from behind her and toward Jaken who cried out and tried to run away, who only ended up being soaked in the end. Rin looked up at her "Miyuki, Will you stay and travel with us?"

Miyuki blinked down at her in surprise "You wish for me to stay?" Rin nodded "Yeah!"

Miyuki blushed a little at that "I'll have to ask Sesshomaru."

Rin began to swim to shore. "Okay, let's go ask him!"

She blinked after the little one before smirking and following after her.

By the time Miyuki had dressed and returned to the camp, Rin was already in front of Sesshomaru asking. Rin saw you and grinned "He said it was fine!"

Her eyes widened as she tackled Her, Miyuki laughed and hugged her back, a warm smile on her face. She looked to Sesshomaru and smiled at him in thanks, he just looked away making her giggle. _I could get used to this..._


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomarux Oc

Chapter 3

A week later, Miyuki sat by Rin, stroking her hair and smiling down at her, Miyuki stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru, who was seated by a tree. Though his eyes where closed, Miyuki knew he wasn't asleep.

"Sesshomaru?" His eyes opened and landed on her as she took a seat beside him "What is it?"

Miyuki leaned back against the tree "Well, every since I started traveling with all of you, we never had a chance to talk."

Sesshomaru continued to stare up at the sky "What is it that you would want to talk about?"

Miyuki watched the stars with him "I don't know, tell me how you've been doing these past years."

Sesshomaru rested his arm on his bent knee "Fine."

Miyuki sighed at his words "Still cold, I see. Well, can you tell me how you came across Rin?" "If I told you that, will you tell me why you left?"

Miyuki pursed her lips for a moment, Now hesitant.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes "Hm."He spoke in an _That's what I thought_ tone.

Miyuki sighed "Fine. If you tell me how you met Rin, I'll tell you why I left." Sesshomaru glanced down at her, Her expression truthful.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes "I met Rin after a fight with my brother, I was weakened and in a forest, trying to let my body heal. Rin ran my way, Even though I told her to leave me alone, she still continued to aid me, She returned to where I rested everyday. But, one night, I found her lying on the ground, Dead. Using Tensaiga, A sword that can bring back the dead that I got from my father, I brought her back to life. She's been with me ever since."

Miyuki blinked up at Sesshomaru in awe, he glanced down at her "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Miyuki smiled and looked away "Nothing, It's just that I find that I have misspoken." Sesshomaru frowned "Misspoken? About what?"

Miyuki looked up at him "You're not as cold as I thought."

Sesshomaru blinked at her before looking away "Whatever."

Miyuki smiled and pulled her knees to her chest before letting out a sigh "I left because Mother and Father had decided to have me married. They made the choice without me, I had tried to understand,Though my heart was with someone else. He was rich and his family made flawless weapons, So maybe it wasn't that bad. Then,"

Miyuki grit her teeth " I met _him,_ He was half my age, A kid, He looked about fourteen. His attitude matched his looks , he was cocky and brattish. Aya liked him a lot more than I did. Mother and Father's disrespect sickened me, How could they attempt to force me to marry someone like that? They hadn't even considered how I would feel, I tried to talk mother out of it, Asked her to let Aya marry him instead, but she said that because I was her first born I must marry him. The night afterwards, I took my sword and left. I heard the alarms, but I was too far gone for them to even get an idea of where I went."

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Miyuki as she spoke, she didn't know it but her body glowed with a purple aura that showed her power and anger.

He looked up at the sky "Where is your heart?"

Miyuki blinked up at him "Huh?"

"You said your heart was with someone else, Who is it?"

Miyuki stared at him with wide eyes, His tone held a light touch of irritance , _Is Sesshomaru jelous?_

Sesshomaru glanced at her then looked away "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Miyuki smiled softly "Sesshomaru, Remember when you left and I said that I had something to tell you?"  
He looked at you then back at the sky "Yes, I remember you mentioning something like that. You never said it though, why not?"

Miyuki blushed and scratched the side of her head "To tell you the truth, I was terrified by what you might say."

Sesshomaru continued to look up at the sky "Why? Did you think I might say something to intentionally hurt you?"

Miyuki's eyes widened and she shook her hands at him "No! No! Of course not! I just..."  
Miyuki sighed and calmed down "I just thought that you where going to say something that would be truthful, but even though you'd be telling the truth, it'd still break my heart."

Sesshomaru turned to stare at the blushing Yokai woman "Miyuki."

She looked up at him "Yes Sesshomaru?"

He held his expressionless gaze "That didn't make any sense."

Miyuki dropped her head in defeat "Oh, Okay..."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long moment then looked away "If you have something you have to say you should just say it,"

Miyuki blinked up at him "No matter what you might think how person might react. "

Miyuki stared at Sesshomaru in awe "Sesshomaru..." She breathed a sigh then looked down, _Okay, I'm finally going to say it, I'm no child_.

She pressed her fists into her knees and continued to look down, squeezing her eyes shut she finally spoke "Sesshomaru I lov-"

The sounds or chains where heard and a gasp left Miyuki's lips, Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the Yokai Shinobi that now surrounded the forest clearing.

Miyuki sat, chains wrapped tightly around her body, making sure she couldn't move. The masked ninja surrounding them had spears pointed at a sleeping Rin, two swords on Jaken, who was sleeping against a tree, archers surrounded Sesshomaru. Thier arrows pointed directly at him.

"Miyuki Kurokawa! You are taken into custody for your leaving the Kurokawa grounds and missing your scheduled wedding. Our orders are to take you back to your mother and father for your explanation, If you try to fight, we'll kill those around you."

Miyuki's eyes widened and she grit her teeth, she swallowed thickly, looking around her, _If Sesshomaru or I try to fight, they'll kill Rin and Jaken, With the shinobi so close to them, neither of us will have time to protect them from the blows of their blades_.

Miyuki let out a shaky breath "Alright, Take me back. "

Sesshomaru grit his teeth at Miyuki's words "Miyuki-"  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru," He met her tear filled gaze, he's never seen her cry and the sight made his stomach twist uncomfortably.  
"But to protect Rin and Jaken, I must go. Goodbye." In a flash, Miyuki and the shinobi where gone, leaving Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin alone in the forest clearing. Sesshomaru stood up, gritting his teeth and a growl of frustration and anger left his lips, _Miyuki..._

Jaken was roughy awoken by a pebble to the head, "Huh? What's going on? Lord Sesshomaru-"  
"Jaken."

He looked up at his master "Y-Yes lord Sesshomaru?"

"Watch over Rin while I'm gone."

Jaken blinked "Not to intrude master, But would you mind If I ask where you are going?"

Sesshomaru began to walk away "While you where sleeping, Miyuki was taken. I'm going to go retrieve her."

Jaken blinked in confusion and muttered out in confusion "But why Milord?"

Sesshomaru continued to walk away from Jaken, Once he was gone from Jaken's site Sesshomaru's walking then began to pick up and his speed began to increase. Soon enough he found that he was running. Without anymore delay, Sesshomaru changed, shifting into his great dog demon form. A sharp growl left his lips, as Jaken's question went through his mind, he couldn't help but question that himself, But his animal instincts then took over, and Sesshomaru immediately knew the answer, _Because she belongs to me!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru x Oc

Chapter 4

Miyuki grunted as she was brought to her knees in front of her parents, The chains still held her tightly so that she couldn't move. In the ongoing two day trip it took for Miyuki to return, She had found that the chains where enchanted, so she couldn't break them with magic or even transform.

Kenji Kurokawa, Her father, and Asa Kurokawa, Her mother stared down at their daughter in disapproval.

"Miyuki, as our first born and shinobi princess of the Kurokawa clan, We deserve an explanation as to why you left a week before your wedding."

Miyuki glared at them "Is it that hard for you to understand, Father? I refuse to marry someone I do not love!"  
Asa let out a breath of exasperation "We spoke about this Miyuki, You will grow to love him. Just as I did your father-"  
"Mother, Do not go as far to tell me that you truly think I would fall for that brat!"

"Silence!" Miyuki stiffened at her father's shout "You will marry prince Haso, Can you not see that It's in our families best interest-"

"Father, All my life I have done what's in this family's best interest. But now, with this one thing, I will do what is for mine. You can force me to return, you can force me into the dress and in front of the preacher, But you cannot force me to say 'I do' To that boy!"

Kenji glared at her before sighing "Then you leave me no choice." Miyuki frowned as she watched him make a hand gesture.

"Sister!" Miyuki's eyes widened as Aya burst into the room, A masked shinobi stood behind her, holding a sword to her neck.

"AYA!" Miyuki cried out in worry, trying to stand, to fight, but the chains only tightened at her attempt, making her crumple to her knees.

"Do you still refuse?"

Miyuki looked to Kenji with tear filled eyes "Father please-"  
" _Do_ you refuse?"

Miyuki stiffened as the shinobi brought the sword closer to Aya's neck. Miyuki swallowed thickly "I-I," She swallowed again, the lump in her throat making her sound weak. Miyuki met her father's gaze with pure hate and anger in her eyes "I agree to marry prince Haso."

Kenji smirked darkly in triumph, "If you think about stepping foot out of this castle or even backing out of this wedding, We will kill your sister."  
Miyuki looked to her mother, who looked down somberly, She knew that Asa didn't agree with Kenji's actions, but if she spoke out she'd be put into harm as well, Miyuki understood that much of this mess.

With a snap of Kenji's fingers, Miyuki was released, "You are banished to your chambers until the wedding tomorrow afternoon."

Miyuki grunted as a masked shinobi came and grabbed her arm roughly, marching her out the throne room without a word. A tear rolled down Miyuki's cheek, _I'm sorry Sesshomaru..._

The next morning, Miyuki sat in her room, The servants scurrying around to get her ready. Miyuki wore a white wedding kimono with light purple flowers that decorated the bottom, Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with a white flower clip in her bangs.

Though she looked beautiful, her eyes held a thick amount of sadness and pain, even the servants where wary around her. The princess had been sad before, but not to this degree, It shook the servants to their core, for they had known Miyuki almost all their lives, They all cared for her.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Everyone looked to the door but Miyuki, she looked straight forward, emotionless. A servant went forward and slid open the door "Princess Aya!" She exclaimed in surprise.

The younger princess smiled "Hello, Miu, May I speak to my sister alone?"

Miu nodded and all the servants left. Aya peaked her head into the room and though she could only see Miyuki's back, shed could also see her reflection from the mirror in front of her, the look in her eyes made Aya' s heart break.

"Miyuki?" Aya asked, stepping in and shutting the door.

With a sigh, Aya walked over to her and knelt down beside her "I just wanted to check on you, Seeing how the wedding is in an hour..."

A single tear rolled down Miyuki's cheek and that made Aya's eyes widen, She's never seen her sister cry before, she was usually the one in tears. Her big sister never cried, she was the strong one.

Wordlessly, Aya stood up and wrapped her arms around Miyuki "I'm sorry Sister...I'm so sorry."

Slowly, Wordlessly, Miyuki raised her arms and hugged her back, clutching her so tight Aya could have been mistaken as her life line. More tears continued to roll down Miyuki's cheek.

"Aya, I never thanked you, You where always there for me, You cared. I am sorry that I left you here. I was being selfish..."

Aya shook her head "No, Sister, you weren't. You've never been selfish a day in your life. You deserved to hold onto your heart, That belongs to you and only you, it's your choice of who you want to give it to. Mother and Father are the selfish ones here."

Miyuki sniffled and let out a shaky breath "I just...At least I got to see him one last time. Just one last time."

Aya frowned "Who, Sister?"

Miyuki looked up at Aya "Sesshomaru..."

Aya's eyes widened in utter shock "Sesshomaru...? He...Oh Miyuki."

This only made Aya hug her sister closer, _Big sister's always loved him, hasn't she? That must have been who she was with this entire time... I'm glad, At least she could be in love, feel what it was like before she had to marry._

Aya pulled away and wiped away Miyuki's tears with her thumbs, just as Miyuki would do for her when she cried. "Can I do your make-up Sister?"  
Miyuki smiled ever so slightly at the familiar words, Aya had always wanted to do her big sisters make up but Miyuki always told her no.

"Yes you can, Aya." Aya smiled and went to the make up table near by, the two happy that they could have one last time to be sisters again.

By the time Aya was finished with Miyuki's makeup, It was time for the wedding to commence. Holding back tears as to not ruin her sister's hard work, Miyuki stood and walked out the room, a servant handed her a bouquet of white roses and she took it in a hard grip, holding then tightly in her grasp. The servants trailed behind her in two short lines.

They walked to the highly decorated throne room and stopped by two large vases of cherry blossom flowers. The music started and Miyuki began to walk down the isle, All her family members turning to look at her, smiles of approval on their faces, Miyuki did her best not to form a glare of disgust.

She stepped in front of the prince, she looked at him, a head shorter than her and a cocky smirk on his boyish face. It took everything Miyuki had to not rear back and knock his lights out. She looked to the front, where Aya sat between two guards, each armed with spears. Miyuki swallowed and looked back to her soon to be husband.

Miyuki barely listened to the preacher until it came to the part where they had to recite the vows.

"Prince Haso, Do you take this woman to marry and become her partner? Will you in both peaceful times and sick times, love, respect and comfort her, until death do you part?"

Hasaro smirked an gave her a perverted once over that made Miyuki shiver in disgust.

"I do."

The preacher then looked to Miyuki "Princess Miyuki, Do you take this man to marry and become his partner? Will you in both peaceful times and sick times, love, respect and honor him, Until death do you part?"

Miyuki glanced at Aya, who stiffened as the guards placed their spears at her throat. Miyuki let out a shaky breath then looked to the preacher with a determined look in her eyes.

"I do."

The preacher nodded "The with the power vested in me-"  
"DRAGON STRIKE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru X OC

Chapter 5

There's a Lemon in this chapter, If you don't wish to read it then simply skip it.

Miyuki's eyes widened the entrance doors where destroyed, along with the wall that they had been attached to had been obliterated as well. Everyone gasped in surprise and looked to the doors.

From the large cluster of dust, came Sesshomaru, A glare set on his face and his sword in his hand.

Miyuki stared at Sesshomaru in shock and heavy relief, she's never been so happy to see him in her life "Sesshomaru..."

Her father shot up from his throat "What is the meaning of this?!"  
Sesshomaru stopped in the center of the isle, a cold glare set on his face "I am only here to retrieve what belongs to me."  
Kenji frowned in confusion, Sesshomaru walked to where Miyuki and Haso stood, He shot a cold glare to Haso and the boy nearly pissed his pants, fear in the young Yokai baby's eyes.

Sesshomaru turned to Miyuki "Are you alright?"

Miyuki dropped the bouquet and nodded, a grateful smile on her face "I'm just fine."

"I won't allow this!" Sesshomaru looked to Miyuki's father "What is it?" He snapped. Kenji glared at him "How dare you think you could claim my daughter? In case you have not realized, this is a wedding-"  
"I know exactly what this is, And if you dare to call this a wedding again, I'll kill you."

Kenji grit his teeth at Sesshomaru's calm but deadly snap.

"Miyuki," She jumped at Sesshomaru's words "Y-Yes?" Sesshomaru turned and began to walked away "Let's go."

Miyuki took a step forward, but froze when the guards brought their spear blades dangerously close to Aya's neck. Sesshomaru, noticing Miyuki's freeze and followed her gaze.

"How absurd..." He breathed, The next thing anyone knew, Sesshomaru had appeared behind the guards in a fast Yokai step.

He grabbed Aya by the neck of her kimono and yanked her backward, causing her to land on her butt a little a ways from him. Sesshomaru looked back at her with a cold stare "Go to your sister."  
Aya shot up "Uh Y-Yes." She ran over to Miyuki and caught her in a warm embrace, the two of them both looking to Sesshomaru to see what he was going to do next. A glowing green whip appeared from Sesshomaru's finger and he wrapped it around the two guards,then, with a flick of his wrist, sent them flying through a castle wall.

He looked to Miyuki "Anything else?"

She blushed and smiled softly "No-"  
"That's it ! I won't stand for your insolence any longer!" They all looked to Kenji who's eyes flashed a golden color. Everyone, except for Sesshomaru, backed away as He transformed into a giant black, bat winged wolf about the size of the throne room itself. Sesshomaru glared "A demon such as yourself baring his fangs at me?" Sesshomaru's eyes grew red and his irises went blue. Miyuki and Aya jumped away, along with their family members, Sesshomaru now in his dog demon form, A little bigger than their father. Everyone ran outside as the throne room was destroyed by the two beings.

Sesshomaru lunged and slashed his claws down the side of Kenji's arms, blood splashed out and onto the ground beneath them. Kenji growled and lunged but Sesshomaru, who was younger and much more skilled, dodged it and sunk his fangs into his shoulder. Kenji howled in pain but Sesshomaru was going for the kill and dug both his claws into his side, sending him onto the ground. Sesshomaru raised his paw to strike the final blow.  
"STOP!" He froze and looked down at Miyuki, who looked up at him with saddened eyes "I don't want this Sesshomaru! Let's just go! Please!"

The great Yokai stared down at her, he didn't like to see her upset, again, he felt that bothersome twist in his stomach.

With a growl, Sesshomaru pushed off her father and returned to his regular form, Now beside Miyuki. She let out a breath and smiled softly at him "Thank you."

Miyuki looked past his shoulder at her mother and sighed "Give me a moment to set things right, then we can go." She then jogged over to Asa.

"Mother I -"  
"I'm sorry." Miyuki blinked "Huh?"

Asa smiled softly at her daughter and cupped her cheek "Your heart was with him all along wasn't it?"

Miyuki blushed a little and nodded once. Asa smiled and stroked her hair "I'll speak with your father and Sister, You don't have to get married if you do not wish it."

Miyuki blinked at her "Mother..."

She smiled and hugged her tightly "Thank you."

Asa kissed her daughters hair "Just...visit often."

Miyuki smiled in amusment "Yes mother."

She pulled away and jogged over to Sesshomaru "Okay, Now I'm ready."

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, Miyuki was quick to follow him. Sesshomaru then abruptly stopped, Making Miyuki bump into him. She looked up at him in confusion but then followed his gaze to what was blocking their path. Miyuki blinked at Aya, who held a folded outfit in her hands and her sword on top.

"You where going to leave without these?" Miyuki smiled at her and took it in her hands "Wouldn't dream of it."

Aya then walked straight up to Sesshomaru, hands on her hips and a gentle frown on her face "You better take care of my sister Sesshomaru!"

He stared down at her with his usual calm, emotion-less gaze "Foolish girl, Don't try to order me around."

Aya smirked "Whatever."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he blinked as she hugged him, he didn't even return it. Aya pulled away "Just keep her safe." She whispered.

Sesshomaru looked away from her with a "Hn."

"Alright, Ready to go?"

His eyes widened upon seeing Miyuki, she was dressed in an off-shoulder, flair sleeved black kimono with purple flowers, her sword strapped to her back, And her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled at him blushingly.

Sesshomaru, trying to hide his faint blush, marched off without a word. Miyuki giggled a little, hugged her sister and quickly left, following after the yokai with a bright smile.

On the way back to where they left Jaken and Rin, Sesshomaru hadn't spoken a word. Miyuki looked down, wondering if she had done anything to upset him.  
"What was it that you where going to say?"

Miyuki blinked up at him, she smiled softly, no longer feeling any fear or worry "Oh, That I love you."

Sesshomaru stopped mid-stride and looked to her. Miyuki blushed and looked away. "I understand if you're-"

Miyuki's eyes widened as Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him in surprise. Sesshomaru smirked, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a warm kiss that sent Miyuki's heart beat into hyper drive. Miyuki moaned into the kiss and cupped Sesshomaru's face in her hands, leaning in. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked up at the night sky "It's gotten quite late, Let's stay here for the night."

Miyuki blushed a little at his husky tone.

Miyuki let out a soft gasp as Sesshomaru laid her down in a grass clearing, laced with flowers of many different kinds.

Sesshomaru undid her obi and carelessly tossed it to the side. Miyuki blushed as her Kimono loosened revealing her cleavage to him. Sesshomaru smirked down at her and pulled the kimono off her. He tossed it away and looked down at the blushed in Yokai, who was hiding herself from him.

He grasped her wrists and pried them off her breasts. He smiled down at her "Beautiful."

This only made Miyuki blush more, he went down and kissed her chest, then trailed his tongue over her breasts, her nipples now pointing up at the sky. Sesshomaru stood and undressed, making Miyuki blush, the two now naked.

He climbed on top of her once again and began to stroke her clit, teasing her but at the same time making her un-believably wet.

"Ah Sesshomaru..." She breathed, panting under his touch.

he smirked at her, pressing his lips against hers and speeding up with strokes, Making Miyuki shudder beneath him.

Just as she was about to have her first climax, Sesshomaru removed his fingers, which where now coated with her juices.

Miyuki blushed as he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her, His eyes widened and he looked down at her like a hunter would his prey.

"Ah! Sesshomaru, Don't lick-Ha!" Miyuki panted as he continued to lick and suck her most sacred part.

Miyuki screamed out in pleasure as she came onto his tongue. Sesshomaru sat up and licked his lips, making her shiver. "I think you're ready."

Miyuki's eyes widened as he spread her legs, she gasped upon seeing his hardened length. Sesshomaru leaned forward and slowly penetrated her for the first time.  
"Ahhh!" Miyuki moaned, in both pleasure and pain. Sesshomaru stopped once he was finally all the way in, His tip tapping at her womb entrance. Miyuki shivered under him "Are you in pain?"

Miyuki looked up at him and smiled, cupping his face she blushed "Not at all." Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, she moaned with his grunt as he began to move inside her, slow at first but upon realizing that she was no where near pain, he began to speed up until his thrusts where blurred to the human eye.

"Oh god!" Miyuki cried digging her claws into his back. Sesshomaru grunted and grabbed the grass in a tight grip, now at his fastest speed.

"Sesshomaru, I-I- Oh god yes!"

Miyuki cried crossing her ankles around his back "M-Miyuki.."  
Sesshomaru grunted, Both their climaxes where coming, He could feel it.

"Ah!" The moment Miyuki screamed out and climaxed, Sesshomaru pulled her close and sunk his fangs into the nape of her neck.

"Ha!" Miyuki cried, the bite was unexpected but only added to her pleasure as she shook with pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled away and lapped away her blood, the mark healing before his eyes but not completely, now a faint scar. He grunted and came inside his new mate, making Miyuki climax for a second time.

They panted heavily, staying like that for a long time before Sesshomaru rolled off her and onto his back. Miyuki rolled over so her head and hand where on his chest. Sesshomaru hugged her close and the two of them then drifted to sleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru x OC

Chapter 6

"Lord Sesshomaru!" "Lord Sesshomaru! Miyuki! You're back!"

Miyuki smiled to see Rin and Jaken run up to them, Rin hugged Miyuki tightly "I missed you!" Miyuki knelt down and hugged her back just as tight "I missed you too, Don't worry, I won't leave you again."

Rin smiled and hugged you again. She then blinked at you, a gentle frown on her features. Miyuki frowned "What's the matter?"

Rin blushed a little "Oh, nothing, It's just you smell...Different."

Sesshomaru smirked while Miyuki was still confused "What do you mean?"

"You smell like Mi lord."

Miyuki's eyes widened and she laughed "Oh, that, That just means that I'm here to stay." Rin grinned "Really?" She nodded. Rin tackled her in a hug.

"Darn it and I had hoped you where going to be gone for good." Everyone shot a glare at Jaken.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Three new bumps appeared on Jakens head, Sesshomaru, Rin and Miyuki's fists now smoking "Hold your tongue." Miyuki snapped in irritance.

 _Twelve years later..._

"Mother, Cousin Sota , Is an idiot." Miyuki chuckled as she walked away from the village, Her daughter, Kasumi walking beside her( On my page!). She had just spent the weekend with her sister Rin, her uncle Inuyasha,aunt-in-law Kagome and said cousin.

"How so?" Kasumi crossed her arms "Because he honestly believes he can beat me."

Miyuki smiled in amusment, _She's so much like her father..._

"No wonder brother didn't want to come this time, He's such a pain."

"Well, He is Inuyasha's child, Plus, he's older than you and the same age as your brother. How do you think he feels being beaten by his younger cousin?"

Kasumi looked up at her mother with a gentle frown before looking away with a "Hm."

Miyuki only smiled and the two jumping to the trees together.

When they returned to the forest clearing where Sesshomaru and their oldest son,Takeshi (On my page!)where waiting.

The two had caught them in a bit of training, Their swords clashed as they fought.

"They are at it again." Kasumi complained in irritance, watching her brother and father go at it.

Sesshomaru went to the side and swung downward, Takeshi blocked it and was pushed back by his father's strength. With a grunt he stumbled back, He went for a lunge but Sesshomaru was fast and dodged it, he swung and nicked his son at the side and did a graceful flip backward "That's is it, we're done for today."

Takeshi grit his teeth "Tch."

Miyuki smiled "No need to feel ill Takeshi."

He looked to his mother and sister as they approached "Mother, You're back."

Miyuki smiled "You've gotten a lot faster since the last time I saw you train."

Takeshi blushed a little and looked away "We should go, It's late and I don't want to deal with any humans today."

Kasumi and Takeshi where quick to follow after their father, Miyuki looking back at the setting sun and let out a gentle breath. "Miyuki."

She looked to her husband "Oh, Coming." With that she followed after her family, a gentle smile on her face.

Name: Miyuki Kurokawa

Age: 200+ ( But appears Nineteen)

Apperance: 5'6 ,Fair skin, Plum colored eyes, Long black hair, Sharp nails, Pointed ears and fangs, A crescent moon on the center of her forehead.

Species: Ha-inu Yokai ( Winged dog Demoness)

Family:

Sesshomaru (Husband)

Takeshi (Son)

Kasumi (Daughter)

Inuyasha (Brother-in-law)

Kagome (Sister-in-law)

Inu no Taisho ( Posthumous Father-in-law)

Sesshomaru's mother (Mother-in-law)

Rin (Adopter daughter)

Aya Kurokawa (Twin Sister)

Kenji Kurokawa (Father)

Asa Kurokawa (Mother)

Title/Status: Kunochi Demoness princess, Lady of the western lands

True form: A GIANT white wolf with large white angel wings and sharp long claws.

Abilities: Superhuman speed, Superhuman hearing, can change at will, Sword master, Controls water and wind, Superhuman strength when angered, a bit of sorcery, and Enhanced eye sight.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!- _Vendetta's curse_


End file.
